The Ichihime Chronicles
by The Soul Society
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime both attend Karakura high and they both share the same feelings. Love? This is just the stories of their school and there friends. Uryu is still ultimately boring, Chad's the quiet guy and Rukia is still obsessed with her and her bunnies. Orihime and Ichigo's unresolved feelings still lingers around, but with this pressure will they ever admit their feelings?
1. Katsu and Honoka

**Hi! This is my brand new story about Ichihime. This is based before Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad and Yoruichi left for the Soul Society and he's at school, having to constantly leave for hollow battles. I hope that you enjoy the story. Read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters...**

 **Ichigo: OOKKKAAY TTTTHHHEEEN! LET'S GET THE STORY STARTED!**

 **Orihime: Mmm-hmm *blushes***

 **Rukia: Yep, but Ichigo if you lay even one finger on my bunny drawings...**

 **Ichigo: Yeah,yeah I know!**

 **Uryu: WHOOOO! LET'S GET THIS SHOW STARTEDDDDDDDDD! WHOOOOO!**

 **Ichigo: ... Uhhhh ...**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Katsu and Honoka**

 **ICHIGO'S POV**

All I heard was my stupid alarm clock buzzing so hard that my whole desk almost fell over before I reliazed my dad was hiding under my bed. He jumped out from bellow, yelling like a complete maniac "OOOHHHHH-HHHOOO-HHHAAAKKK-CCHHHHAAAAA-AAAAAA!". I threw the blankets of me and raised my arms, slapping his face so hard that he flew to the door and dropped, his face gone completely red. I got up, threw on my school shirt and kicked him to the side. I left the room saluting to him like a soldier. I headed to the kitchen as I tossed my tie around my neck, fixing the collar and doing the buttons.

"Karin, pass me a plate." Karin passed a plate with a slice of toast and she did the same to Yuzu. She smiled at Karin as she jumped onto a chair. That's when Dad came in.

"Nice work, Ichigo. You're getting better by the day!" He said, picking up a plate from the counter.

"Thanks, but you should work on you're timimg. I mean, it took you like 4 whole seconds to lay an attack, even though you didn't even manage to."

"Hey, you!"

Karin threw her head on the table. "Everyday. It just has to be everyday!"

Yuzu chuckled as she took a bite of her toast.

Once I had finished roughing up Dad a little I got up, threw my bag around my shoulder and started to walk out.

"See ya."

Yuzu waved energeticly and Karin nodded placing her place into the cupboards.

I left the house and I grabbed hold of my bag.

I walked down the road a little until I saw Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Heeyyyyyy! IIccchhhiiigggoooooooo! Whassap!" Keigo yelled, running up to me, Mizuiro tagging behind him.

"Hey, Keigo." I said, continuing walking along the road.

"What's going on? What is shaking? What's doooowwwnnn?"

"Nothing much, really. Hey, Mizuiro."

"Hi, Ichigo!" He smiled and we walked down the road, coming closer and closer to school. Just a normal walk to school.

 **ORIHIME'S POV**

I sat at my desk, chatting with Tatsuki about my ttteeerriiiifffiiiiiiicccccc lunch I had packed. I saw Ichigo walk in with Keigo and Mizuiro and I made a tiny smile to myself. I realised I did that everyday now. I would make a tiny smile whenever I saw him and I'd get a weird feeling in my stomach. I think Tatsuki notices it too, however I don't mind. It's good I know that somebody is always there to talk to.

Ichigo pulled out his chair next to Rukia who was reading some new book. Ohh! I should probably find out so I can read it to! Rukia has a great taste in books!

 **RUKIA'S POV**

Ichigo dropped his bag and sat on the chair. I waved.

"Well you sure took you're sweet time." I said as I turned the page, still murmuring, "No Rodriguez, no! Don't! Don't! No! THE BABY! NOT THE BABY!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!? And what are you're stupid books about anyway. They seem like crap to me."

"OOHHH! Well, I have drawn many, many drawings. Wanna see?!"

"No."

"You're as stubbon as Uryu."

"How dare you?!"

Uryu put down his tiny pocket-book-thing (I never undersrand why it's like that) and pushed up his glasses.

"I'm sitting right here you know." He said.

"Oh, yeah..." I said.

Uryu sighed and went back to his book.

"He's such a downer." I said, "Yeah, so anyway. Rodrigues is like-"

"I don't want to know, Rukia."

"UGGHH!"

"Rukia!" Orihime said, smiling and waving, "I'd like to know about your book."

"OHH! Well, it all starts with a-"

The teacher entered the room and the class went silent.

"Good Morning Class!" She grabbed a piece of chalk and the class immediately settled down.

 **ORIHIME'S POV**

Miss started writing on the board with a worn-out piece of white chalk as she pushed back her hair. I waited, while staring ahead. Ichigo sat in front. I did the smiling thing again and my stomach felt strange like always. I rested my head on my hand and played with my pen. "The class is going to do a play!" She smiled and many students looked around with the '...what's so great about that anyway? ...' look and Ichigo didn't move. Rukia raised her hand almost immediately.

"Yes, Rukia."

"Well, miss, what's the play about?"

"Oh, well..."

"Can it be about this book that I-"

"Rukia! Nobody likes your stupid book about that baby and Rodriguez or whatever!" Ichigo intterupted, covering her mouth.

Rukia glared at him and ripped his hand off her face.

"Umm... sorry, Rukia but the school has made the play about the book that we're reading in class." The teacher said, picking up the piece of chalk again.

Rukia sighed and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Thankyou!" He said.

I didn't even realise that I was smiling and staring.

The board read:

 **SCHOOL PLAY**

"Okay, class, who is playing who and who is doing what?" She said as she fixed her glasses. "Every student must participate, if they are acting or not. Auditions for the roles are afterschool today, and if you don't want to act then say afterschool and you can do... like... the lighting or sound or something. Is that clear?" The class nodded and the teacher pushed up her glasses like Uryu.

 **RUKIA'S POV**

Class ended, and soon school did to. It was time for the play auditions. "So, Ichigo, who do you want to play?" I asked Ichigo as we walked down the halls, heading to a big stage in the school were the auditions were taking place.

"Uhh.. I dunno. I'll probably just do the props and extras. I'm really not bothered to act."

"Oh, I thought you'd be the protagonist, since you're _soooooo_ great at that in real life!"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing, it seems as if you're the centre of attention."

"Shut up, Rukia! Anyway, who are you gonna be?"

"Oh I'll be the main characters helper."

"Oh, lemme guess because that's the girl who lives on a farm... with bunnies..."

"How did you know?!"

"Oh I figured that you liked them... ya know... because of your crappy drawings."

"What!? I think my drawings are pretty good. Anything with bunnies is awesome!"

"... Yeah, sure..."

"You little-"

I threw my hand forward.

"Hey! Calm down, Rukia!"

"What do you say?..."

"Your bunny drawings are amazing your bunniness... I think..."

We reached the stage. Some students were looking at scripts of the play, some where playing on the stage, some where throwing around some props from other plays that were made here and some where just talking. I spotted Orihime, Tatsuki and the other girls and and I waved to Ichigo and ran up to them, whereas he walked over to Keigo and Mizuiro who were flicking through the scripts.

"Hi!" I said as I smiled.

"Hey, Rukia!" Orihime said, waving. "Who are you auditioning for?"

"Oh the girl on the farm. The helper of the main charcter. What about you?"

"I dunno. I was thinking the female lead... but, if someone wants that role then... I ... I just might not be that good to be that main of a character."

"I think you should go for it."

"Yeah, the way you act. You're so loud and energetic and pretty. You'd be great for the female lead." Tatsuki added.

"Thanks guys... but who is the male lead? I don't want it to be some person I don't know that much..."

"Oh, well, I'm not sure..." Tatsuki said.

"But," I said, "I told Ichigo he should but I dunno if he actually took it to mind."

Orihime's face went completely red.

"Ichigo?... Ichigo... Ichigo!"

She blushed and she smiled. I smiled back. "I'll be great if he got the lead. Then it would be you and him!"

"Me... and... him?..." Orihime gulped.

I nodded and Tatsuki and I looked at each other. We both knew what she was feeling.

"Tatsuki, what about you?" I asked.

"Oh, I think I'll be the female leads friend. So, hopefully It'll be Orihime." She answered.

"Okay, thankyou class for coming in!" The teacher said, as she entered from behind the stage. "So, class, we'll do the auditions for the characters today. So, who is auditioning for the male lead?"

No body raised there hand. I stared at Ichigo and gave him a 'What the heck are you doing?' look and she gave me a 'Shut it. I know what I'm doing.' look.

"Nobody, really. Are you all _that_ scared of being the lead."

The class went silent.

"I guess you are, but we can't do without a lead! Ichigo, I thought you'd suit the role."

I glared and him mouthing 'Ha ha ha! You have to do it!'

And he mouthed back 'Shut up or I'll rip up all your bunny drawings. I'm not afraid!'

I stepped back."NO ONE TOUCHES MY BUNNY DRAWINGS!"

Oh... I am so stupid...

"I said that out loud didn't I..."

"Yep." Ichigo laughed.

"Sorry..."

"Uhh..." The teacher said, "okay... we'll just pretend that didn't happen."

I laughed sheepishly.

"So, Ichigo," Miss said, staring deeply at Ichigo, "You'd be pretty great at the role."

"Oh, no no no no! I'm just doing props or something in the back."

"Oh... Ichigo, are you sure?"

"Yeah. I really don't want to."

"Chicken!" I whispered while fake coughing.

Ichigo turned to me.

"Chicken!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at me. "FINE! FINE! I'LL DO IT, THEN!"

"Really! Thankyou, Ichigo. No need to perform, I know you'll be great and there's no one else who wants to do it."

Ichigo put up a fist a me and punched his palm. "That is you."

I laughed and turned back to Orihime whose face was literally on fire and I smiled at her and winked and Tatsuki. She winked back.

"Okay, so male lead done. Now, who is for the female lead. Please be at least one person wiling to do it."

She looked around the class and still no hand was raised.

"Orihime!" I whispered to her.

"Raise your hand Orihime!" Tatsuki whispered also.

Orihime went completely red (even redder than before, how is that even possible?)and she raised her hand a tiny bit.

"Orihime, would you like to. You won't have to audition since no one else want's to."

Orihime looked to the floor and nodded.

I grinned at Tatsuki and looked at Ichigo, who looked rather happy. He covered his mouth, trying to hide a smile... perfect! Just what I wanted for Orihime. He was pleased that Orihime was the female lead... the one... who likes him... in the play...

"Thankyou, Orihime!"

"No problem..." She whispered, continuing to look down to the floor.

There were mutters and murmurs around the class, things like 'ohhhh', 'it's looovve', 'she's blushing', 'awww' and you know, that sort of thing.

So, the audititons finished and the teacher told us that the cast and the people who are working behind the scenes will be on a list in the class the next day.

Students left the stage and Tatsuki, Orihime and I left together, Ichigo, Keigo and Mizuiro behind us. Orihime wouldn't say anything while we walked out of school. She just walked, looking down at the stone ground and playing with her hair.

Tatsuki and Orihime turned the other direction and I waved goodbye. When I had finally got to Ichigo's house, I jumped in through the windows and snuck into my closet.

 **ORIHIME'S POV**

The next day, Tatsuki, Rukia and I arrived at school and rushed to the cast list at the front of the classroom... and so did Ichigo and his friends... now it seems that whenver I even think about him I smile and I get that strange feeling inside me.

"Let's see whose doing what." Rukia, said pulling my arm to the front of the room. The top of the list read:

 **CAST LIST**

 **-MALE LEAD - KATSU - ICHIGO**

 **-FEMALE LEAD - HONOKA - ORIHIME**

 **-MALE LEAD'S ASSISTANT - NATSUMI - RUKIA**

 **-FEMALE LEAD'S FRIEND - MISAKI - TATSUKI**

 **\- MALE LEAD'S FRIEND - SORA - KEIGO**

 **-VILLAIN- KOUTA - CHAD**

 **BEHIND THE SCENES**

 **LIGHTING AND SOUND - MICHIRU**

 **HELPER DIRECTOR - URYU**

 **PROPS - MIZUIRO**

Ichigo and I looked at each other and I immediately looked back to the list and then down to the floor. I turned and walked over to my seat. Tatsuki followed me and asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine... just... a bit nervous... I'm the female lead... but I dunno if I'll be good at it or not... with Ichigo and..." I answered as I stared at Ichigo who was surrounded by people talking about his role.

Afterschool, we had a rehersal. It was a only the first one so we only did a few set ups and run-throughs of part of the script... but the thign was... in he play... my character... was... in love with... Ichigo... why did I do this?!

"Okay then, class. Today we'll mainly be focusing on our first scene. Uryu will be helping my direct you guys. so, he'll say way you stand and where you may improve. So, he'll notify you if you should emphasise your lines more and things like that. I'll also be doing the same. Michiru will be doing the lighting, so she'll focus on different people at different times with the light and she'll also be doing the sound, so she'll adjust all the microphones. And, last but not least, Mizuiro will be making props and costumes by the side while we rehearse. These wont be used in practise but in our final performance except for the ones already made. Now, the rest of you will be acting leads or extras. So, good luck!" The teacher annouced at the stage. She walked off the stage and stood directly in front, Uryu standing beside her, pushing up his glasses. She did the same.

"They look like twins. The glasses twins!" People muttered.

"Alright. Scene one starts with Katsu, our male protagonist, Ichigo has a terrible dream about our villain, Kouta, Chad capturing his love, Honoka, Orihime. So, you should have got your lines yesterday but if you must you can take a peak if you forgot. So, begin!"

I took a deep breath and nodded at Rukia and Tatsuki who were backstage, cheering me on.

 _'Just get a hold of yourself, Orihime! I mean, It's not even real! Just relax. Breath. Relax. This isn't real with Ichigo. Calm down.'_ I thought as I stepped onto the stage. Chad did also.

"Okay, you'll all have costumes and props so we wont be able to see Chad's face and he'll get his magic. Orihime, you'll have just a dress and some jewellery to make you look beautiful."

I nodded and I got into my position. The scene was basically of Chad, using his powers to lock me up and I had to shout for help.

"Okay then. Everybody, quiet!"

I sat in the middle of the stage where the cell I was locked up in was meant to be.

"KATSU! HELP ME, KATSU! PLEASE! HELP ME!" I screeched while Chad stood by the side looking... well... evill. I was so tempted to call out Ichigo's name instead but I'm glad I didn't.

Ichigo jumped on set, lying in a bed and jumped up out of the covers, panting heavilly.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAIIIIITTTTTTTTT! SSSTTOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Keigo yelled like a maniac. "THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "What is it, Keigo?"

"Ichigo... Ichi-"

"Keigo, don't waste our time."

"ICHIGO SHOULD SLEEP ON HIS LEFT SIDE NOT THE RIGHT SIIIIIDDDDEEEEE!"

Uryu slapped his forehead.

"Keigo..."

Keigo looked up.

"Go sit down."

Keigo ran off the stage.

"What was that?"

"Keigo." Ichigo answered, laughing.

I smiled.

"Okay, anyway," Uryu continued, "That was... well..." he picked up his hand and made it shake like he said 'alright', "like... ish-ish."

"ISH-ISH!" Ichigo shouted, turning to him.

"Yes, ish-ish. It didn't suit my fancy."

"What should we do better, ohh fabulous, great Uryuuu the amazing!? What can we do to make it suit your _fancy_?!" Ichigo said, clearly annoyed.

I laughed as quietly as I could. I didn't want people to hear me.

"Well, Ichigo," Uryu said, getting a bit big-headed, "Chad could have looked more evil somehow, add in some more evil laughing, ya know, evil stuff. Orihime, good shouting but we need more emphasis! You need to show you deeply _love_ Katsu."

I opened my eyes wide, my face turned as red as a tomato and I stared at the floor. I nodded. Ichigo looked at me and looked down also.

"Love... him..." I whispered to myself.

Ichigo looked up again at me. OH NO! PLEASE! DID ICHIGO HEAR ME! OH NO! I'M SO STUPID! I'M GONNA DIE!

Uryu turned to Ichigo, "And you,"

"I have a name, ya know." Ichigo said, glaring at Uryu.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Strawberry."

Ichigo scolwed at Uryu. (A/N - that red anime mark-thingy probably appeared on his head.)

"Yeah, so Strawberry, you're act... Well...mish."

"Mish? What even is that?"

"Mish-mosh. You gotta add emphasis too."

"But I don't even have a line in that scene!"

"Yeah, I know. I mean, when you get up. You have to show that you really wanna save Honoka. You _LOVE_ her!"

"..."

"Yes, LOOOOVVVEE! Okay, let's take it from the top! And, ACTION!"

I breathed heavily and glared at Uryu. Chad stood behind me, trying many different evil laughs (It wasn't really like Chad, but I guess he was really into the role).

Ichigo got back into his bed and threw the cover over himself. "Fine, URYU! I'll put _EMPHASIS_ into my panting!"

"Great!" Uryu said, grinning and putting his thumbs up.

 **ICHIGO'S POV**

URYU IS SUCH A PAIN IN THE NECK! HE'S SO UPTIGHT! HE THINKS HE'S SSOOOOOOO COOL BECAUSE HE'S THE STUPID DIRECTOR! NO, THE _ASSISTANT_ DIRECTOR! HE'S THINK HE'S SOOOOO AMAZINGGGGG! UGGHH! STUPID 'EMPHASIS THIS' AND 'EMPASIS THAT'! I'LL EMPHASISE HIS FACE!... This bed is actually pretty comfy... wait... SHUT UP!

Orihime sat in her 'cell' and began to say her lines. She called out again, but stupid director Uryu had to stop her... idiot...

"NO! NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG! CAN WE JUST DRAW A LINE HERE PLEASE! ORIHIME, I DON'T FEEL LIKE YOU LLLOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEE HIM!"

"UUGGGHH! Uryu, oh master Uryu, how oh how could she _EEEEMMMPPPPHHHHAAASSSIIIISSSSSEEEEEEEEEE_ that line more!" I screeched.

"Strawberry! Calm yourself!"

"Oh, kill me now..."

"Love to, but there's a law about that kind of thing."

"I- Nothing, just nothing, your highness."

"Ooohhh! Your highness! I could get used to that!"

"You are just-"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just nothing. Please continue."

"Of course! You're dying to hear me!"

"Well, I certainly am dying..." I sighed.

"Orihime. You love Katsu. You want him to be your knight in shining armour. YOUR _HERO_! You want him to fly into the cell on his magic pegasus and save you and you want him to punch Chad in the face!"

"Magic pegasus?" I questioned.

"Don't ask."

"ONE THING!" Keigo yelled as he ran up on the stage. Again. "Ichigo can never beat up Chad."

"Keigo,"

"Yeah."

"For the last time, go away."

"Yeah."

"Thankyou."

"Yeah."

Keigo jumped off the stage and sat back down with everyone else.

"Orihime, please. Think of someone you love. Someone that you love deeply and pretend that he's the one who you're talking to."

"Someone I love?"

"Yeah... anyone! Okay, action!"

 **RUKIA'S POV**

"Oh my goodness." I said, staring at Orihime, "Someone she loves..."

"Look at her," Tatsuki said, tapping me. "She's completely red she looks like she's not even a human."

 **ORIHIME'S POV**

I sat on the stage, thinking about what Uryu said. _'Someone you love', 'someone that you love deeply._

"KATSU! PLEASE KATSU! SAVE ME! KATSU! ICH-"

My face was completely covered in bright red.

"Huh?" Uryu said.

"Ummm... Ich... umm... uhh... Ichi.. Iching... itching... yes i am tooottaaally ITCHING to eat! I need to eat! YES! YES! I _nnneeeddd_ to eat. I am soooooo hungry. I am SSTTTARRRRVVVIIINGGG! Bye! Gotta go get myself a... sandwich... soooo huunngggrrry!" I screeched.

I dashed out of the room faster than I have ever run in my entire life. I CANNOT BELIEVE I WAS ABOUT TO SAY ICHIGO! I'M SO STUPID! HE OBVIOUSLY KNOWS NOW! UGGHH! I'M SO STUPID AND DUMB! UUHH! KILL ME NOOOW!

 **RUKIA'S POV**

"Oh... do you think..." I asked.

"Yep... Ichigo... she said Ichigo" Tatsuki replied.

"Oh... wow..."

"Yep, wow..."

Ichigo looked at me. _'What was that?'_ he mouthed. UGHHH! He is so stupid! Can't he realise. He is just the dumbest person I've ever met _._ "UHH! IDIOT!" I screeched. the whole class stared at me. "Oh... sorry... again... I don't know whats got into me the past days... he he he ..." I should seriously learn how to mouth words properly. Now I feel like the idiot... poor Orihime... this must be so embarrasing.

 **ICHIGO'S POV**

The next day I had no classes, the rehearsal lasted all day because we needed some extra time to practise. We are seriously getting nowhere because of Uryu's STUPID FACE!

Once school started the class headed straight for the stage where I saw Orihime by the side, sitting alone. Maybe Rukia went to the bathroom or something. She sat, looking at the floor and studying the script. I didn't know what to do. Should I sit with her... or... uhh... ummm... should i just argue with Uryu some more... no... i've done that quite enough... brace yourself, man! GO TALK TO HER!

I walked up to her and sat beside her. "Hey, Orihime."

She gulped. "Hi, Ichigo." She turned the other direction.

"Are you alright? You seem so... I dunno... you seem a little strange. Are you feeling sick or something?"

"Oh no! I'm fine! Really! Nothing is wrong! Well, other than Uryu!" She giggled and covered her mouth... she looked... looked... uhh... cute?...

"QUIET! QUIET! EVERYBODY HUSH!" Uryu screamed like he was directing some big-time Hollywood movie. "Today we'll be shooting... uh... I mean rehearsing one of the last scenes to see how it ends! The LLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEEE scene!"

All eyes were drawn to Orihime and I. Was she blushing? Oh shut it, Ichigo! Course not. She doesn't like you... I didn't know what to do, but I sure did know that the crowd were murmuring and muttering. I checked my script I had folded in my pocket. I flicked the pages to the end scene. I skimmed through it. PHEW! No... uhh... kissing... just a hug... oh no... hugging...crap.

"So, artistes LET'S BEGIN! We need Chad, Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia and Tatsuki! Come on! CHOP CHOP, WE HAVEN'T GOT ALLL DDAAAYYY!"

Chad, Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime and I jumped up on the stage.

"ALRIGGGHHTTT! So, Chad, Kouta, you are going to face Katsu, Ichigo who is trying to save Orihime, Honoka who will be in her cell, waiting for Ichigo's arrival. Tatsuki will be handling enemies by the side, who will be just props that Mizuiro will be making soon. And Rukia, you'll be helping Ichigo along the way, helping him with weak spots and such. But, we need looooaaaddds of props, so we'll skip the battle for now. So, Chad, SIT DOWN! YOU AREN'T WANTED ANYMORE! Now, Katsu you will get Honoka out of her cage and the scene will finish with a warm, heart-felt hug! BRAVO! I AM SO EXCELLENT!"

"Uryu, that's based on a book and anyway, I was the one who converted it into a script." The teacher said, pushing up her glasses again.

Uryu laughed and looked at Ichigo.

"Alright Strawberry, go get your love!"

I nodded and I gulped. Go get my...love... ummmm... Orihime?

"ACTION! And just remember, you LLOOOVVVE her!"

(A/N - I don't know how many times I've almost written for Uryu 'Ya wanna hold 'er! Ya wanna please 'er! Then ya gotta gotta try a little tenderness!)

"Honoka!" I yelled, running up to her cell.

"Katsu!" Orihime said, staring at me.

I unlocked the cage and she sprung up and I threw my arms around her. I pulled her in close to me and squeezed her tight. She did the same. For a moment it seemed as if no one else was there, no Keigo being stupid, no Tatsuki by the side, no Rukia and her bunny drawings and no Uryu screaming like a maniac telling us what to do. Just me and her. Standing in the middle, in front of everybody, yet it felt as if we were alone. Just me throwing my arms around her. She smelt nice... what the HECK is wrong with me. But seriously, her hair smelt of watermelon and fresh-picked roses. I saw her face and her beautiful stormy grey eyes an her long bright orange hair. I didn't want to let go until Uryu just had to scream in my face!

"NOOO! NO, STOP!" Uryu screeched out "I'M JUST NOT FEELING THE LOVE! I NEED MORE! MMMMOOOORRE! AHHH! I'VE GOT IT! KISS! YOU GUYS WILL KISS! YOU GUYS WILL DO A FULL PASSIONATE KISS!"

"Kiss?!" Orihime and I both questioned in unison.

"Yes kiss! I gotta feel it! I GOTTA GOTTA GOTTA FEEL THAT FLOW BETWEEN YA! OOOHHH! THAT LLOOOVVVVEEEEEE! YES! THE L-O-V-E! LOOOOOOVVVVEEE! Alright, that's lunch guys! LUNCH!"

I felt my face go completely red and I think Orihime's too. Who am i kidding? Why would she? She doesn't care about a silly old kiss! I couldn't bare to look at her. I jumped off the stage and run out with Keigo and Mizuiro to get lunch. _'Just breathe'_ I told myself _'Just breathe,'_

 **TATSUKI'S POV**

Orihime, Rukia and I walked over to eat lunch after rehearsal. Rukia and I were intrigued about Orihime's big kiss with Ichigo in the school play. She wouldn't speak. She wouldn't move. She wouldn't eat. She just sat there, doing nothing but looking down on the table. I turned arond and tried to spot Ichigo. I looked as if he wasn't speaking either. I guess that they are both feeling the same thing. Well, of course. I mean, hey have to... KISS! Both of them. Together. In front of _everyone._ On the lips. Puting ' _passion_ ' into it, whatever Uryu means by that. Everytime we did the scene, so all full rehearsals of the play and the final performance. So that's like 10. Or even more, depending on how much practise Uryu forces us to do. So that's probably like 20 times or so. "Uhhh... ummm... Orihime," I began, while placing my hand on her back. "you alright? I mean, you've hardly touched your bean jelly jam sandwich! Don't you love silly things like that?!" I smiled at her, trying to lift the weight off her shoulders. I wanted her to stop thinking about all this, ya know, 'Ichigo' stuff and so did Rukia.

"Thanks, Tatsuki, but I'm not all that hungry right now," Orihime whispered back, playing with one of her bright blue hairclips on the side of her hair.

"You sure, Orihime?"

"Yep! No time to eat anyway, Uryu the master is probably gonna call out for us to go back to the stage, so..." she quietly giggled and looked to her feet.

"AAAALLLRRRRIIIIIGGGHHHHHHTTTT! LLUUUNNNCCCCCHHHH BBBRRREEEAAAKKKK IIIIISSSSS OOOVVVVEEERRRRRRRR!" Uryu yelled, pushing up his glasses. All the class moaned and groaned and shouted at Uryu. "Oh, ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm horrible, get used to it!" He laughed as he directed people back to the stage. "Oh, and Strawberry, Orange, get over here! Gotta speak with you too!"

Orihime looked to me and Rukia.

"Uhhh... is that me?" Orihime questioned me and Rukia

"I think..." I answered.

"Probably..." Rukia said.

"Maybe..." I said.

"..." Rukia thought hard.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

Orihime and Ichigo got up on there feet and began to walk towards Uryu, trying their very best to look in any direction except for the direction the other person was. If they did look at each other by accident, that would NOT end well. Orihime would probably just run off or something.

 **URYU'S POV**

Strawberry and Orange made there way to me, Master Uryu, of course. Yeah, Orange. Don't ask, Orange and Strawberry are both fruits and Orihime has Orange hair, so I figured, what's better to make a nickname about it! "HEY HEY HEY! Hey, you guys! When we act out this big kissing scene, you guys must FFFEEEELLL TTTTHHHHHEEEEE LLOOOOOOVVVVEE! Alright, give me a biggo fantasticooo passionate kisss. Ichigo, just lay one on 'er!"

"Lay one on 'er?! Listen, Uryu, we don't want to and you can force us to!" Ichigo protested.

"Oh, Strawberry. Stupid, stupid little Strawberry."

"Who are you calling Stupid, Stupid!?"

"Just watch me..."

I backed away into the darkness.

"Ummm... okay then..." I heard Ichigo say from the darkness.

 **ORIHIME'S POV**

OOOOOHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMYYYYYY GGGGOOOOOOODDDDDD! I HAVE TO KISSS ICHIGO! UUUHHHH!

I walked down the halls back to the stage, Ichigo just behind me. Oh my... I am just gonna die ...

COME ON! BRACE YOURSELF, ORIHIME!

I stood on the stage, in my cell and Ichigo came onto it as well.

"Alright!" Uryu screamed, "QUIET! QUIET! LET'S BEGIN! ACTION!"

The stage went silenet and Chad focused the light directly on Ichigo and he moved owards me and then the light shone directly in my eyes. All the eyes in the stage were drawn on us and I almost forgot to breath. Ichigo screamed my name and so did I, grabbing me and pulling me closer. I gulped and my face turned red. Oh no! He'd see I was blushing! Was he blushing too? He drew me closer and took a deep breath. We stared into each others eyes. "Thankyou Katsu, for saving me!" I said, staring deeply into his intense brown eyes. After a while of staring deeply at each other, Uryu made a fake cough to say 'Hurry up guys, this is getting boring. Just KISS!'. Ichigo leaned in and I didn't know what to do. I stood frozen and he took a breath and went close to be face. We were literally a centermetre away from each other and I was completely frozen know. He looked and me and nodded, then leaned in closer and closer and closer and closer until he was fully... uhhh... kissing me! My eyes were wide open and his were closed. After a moment I closed them and kissed back. What was happening? SHUT IT, ORIHIME! THIS IS JUST ACTING, YOU IDIOT! Oh my gosh! I was kissing Ichigo... but it was good... what am I saying... no it was... but it wasn't real. I stood there, focused on Ichigo and then he backed away and so did I. He glared at Uryu and I just looked down. "Good enough, for ya, oh great Uryu!" He said, bowing down to him. Uryu was silent. I looked around. Everyone was staring... oh my gosh... I felt sooo... weird...strange...stupid...weird... oh wait I already said that... and weird... but somehow happy... he kissed me... I know it wasn't real but...

Rukia and Tatsuki looked at me and smiled. I blushed. No, more like my entire body went as red as a firetruck. They tried to say 'Well done for doing it, Orihime!' but I didn't want them to. That just made me more embarrased. Everyone was focused on me and him. And I really mean, _EVERYONE_ was focused on me and him...

Uryu went blank as he stared at us.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at him. "What? We've finally done it, have we? Or are you on your little directors moment inside your brain that we can't hear or something!?" Ichigo said, clearly annoyed at him.

"Strawberry, Orange," Uryu began as she pushed up his glasses once more. "That was..."

"Yesssss..."

I still looked to the floor.

"That was..." Uryu slapped his forehead, "Still not feeling the love..."

"CCCCCCCCCOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEE OOOOOONNNNNNNN!"

* * *

 **So, I hope that you enjoyed the story so far! What will happen in Chapter two and what the heck is going on with Uryu!? I hope to be writing more very soon! ;)**

 **Ichigo: WHAT THE HELL, URYU! WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO NOW!**

 **Uryu: Strawberry, calm it!**

 **Ichigo: NNNOOO! YOOUUU CALLLLM IIITT! I KISSED HER AND I DON'T NEED SOME IDIOT GUY WHO THINKS HE'S THE BOSS OF EVERYONE TO TELL ME THAT HE'S 'NOT FEELING THE LLLOOOVVVE!**

 **Orihime: Umm... yeah... Uryu... eeessshh...**

 **Ichigo: ... mm-hhmmm**

 **Orihime: ...**

 **Ichigo: ...**

 **Orihime: ...**

 ***stares into each others eyes***

 **Ichigo: ... yeah...**

 **Uryu: AAWWKKKKWWWAAARRRRRDDD! *Walks away, whistling***

 **Uryu seriously needs to be put on medication. Okay, bbbbyyyyyeeee!**


	2. Don't Mess With The Power

**Hey everybody! This is the second chapter of my brand new Ichihime story. Bleach! This is still based before Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad and Yoruichi left for the Soul Society and he's at school, having to constantly leave for hollow battles. So what happened in the last chapter:**

 **Ichigo's class has started to do a school play and he must act in it as the male lead, oh and guess what? Yep, Orihime is the one who is acting as the** _ **female**_ **lead! And also she turns out to be the girl that the male lead is...yep...in love with...so here's how it all goes down. The play! (Oh, and some Uryu crazy parts-but that will all reveal itself at the end) Sooooooooo, ENJOY THE CHAPTER! Let's gooooo!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters blah blah blahdey blah...**

 **Ichigo: UUUGGGHHHH! URYU IS SUCH A PAIN!**

 **Orihime: Yeah... *blushes*-AGAIN!**

 **Rukia: Good luck with dealing with that pain. But, one tip, always remember in times of need, BBBUUUUNNNNNNYYYYY!**

 **Ichigo: Geez. I know!**

 **Uryu: DDDDOOOOOONNNNNN'TTTT MMMMMMEEEEESSSSS WWWWWIIIIIITTTTTTTHHHHHH TTTTTTTHHHHHHHEEE PPPOOOOOWWWEEERRRR!**

 **Ichigo: Oh he's doing it again! *slaps head***

 **Orihime: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN! *rushes out of door* AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He's goooooooonnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaa gggeeeeeeeettttttt uuuuussssssss aaaaaaalllllllll!**

 **Chapter Two - Don't Mess With The Power**

 **ICHIGO'S POV**

Okay, I said my line. She said her line. And then... it was... time... I leaned in and tried not blush, while trying to act like I was in love with her, while trying not to cry, while trying not to kill Uryu, and while trying not to curl up into a ball and die. It was all _very, very_ hard. I was just a confused Ichigo,right now. The thought of liking someone had never crossed my mind, but lately around Orihime I functioned differently. I learnt that it was possible to blush, and that Rukia gave out love advice. Love advice. TO ME. And now, oh how life hated me, because now she was leaning in - to kiss me. Just be cool, like you always are, Ichigo. Just - oh god - and the fact everyone was watching was - and I did it. I kissed Orihime. BE COOL.

And that's when Uryu had to say, with his supid, little face "I'm not feeling it." AAGGGAAAIIINNNNNNNN!

"OOOOOHHHHHHHH! YYYOOOOUUUUUU LLIIIIIITTTTTLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE-" I screeched as I raised my fist. Orihime pulled me back and as soon as she touched me I calmed down. I breathed heavily. "What do you mean, not feeling it?!"

Uryu pushed up his glasses for like the 50th time in this rehearsal. "I'm just not feeling it. I just don't believe that you LLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVEEEE each other!"

That stupid idiot! Come on! I KISSED ORIHIME! Then I had to act all cool about it in front of Orihime and now Uryu and his STUPID GLASSES say once again "UuHHuh, I'M JuSt NoT FEeliNg iT!" Like an idiot! UUHHH! Did I mention he's an idiot and he's stupid and a piece of CRAP!

"You guys... you have to..."

The crowd was intrigued after that... kiss...with...O-Orihime...

"You guys have to pretend to be GIRLFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND!" he annouced.

I went red and I stood back. "Girlfriend and boyfriend?!"

"Yes,you have to pretend that you're dating each other! No, you HAVE TO! No pretending! Tommorow you guys will be dating each other... for real! Actually, as long as it takes until I believe that you LOVE each other!" Uryu dropped his script, threw his hands up in exasperation and walked out like a real drama-queen, leaving the class and the teacher alone... umm...okay... Wait... He's in the school too. He's a student and the school ended in 5 minutes. Ehh, who cares. Anyway, GGIIIIRRRLLLFFFRRRIIIEEEENNNDDD AAANNNDD BBOOOYYFFRRIIIEENNNNDDD! DDAAAAATTTIIIINNNGGGG! WHAT!?

The class stared at me and Orihime and I stared at Orihime. I tried my hardest not to blush, but I was very unsucessful. I took a deep breath. I was frozen still.

"Um... class dissmissed..." Our teacher said, looking to check if Uryu was coming back - obviously not.

I was still frozen. I couldn't move. Everybody left the room, there eyes still locked on us and I still stood there. Frozen. "Orihime?" Tatsuki said, waving her hand about.

"Huh?" Orihime turned to see Tatsuki waiting by the bottom of the stage.

"Let's go."

"Ohh... uh... yeah! Yes, sure, coming..." Orihime walked off the stage, looking down on the floor. Yep, knew it. she didn't even care about the kiss. She just left. while I was still frozen.

"Ichigo?" Miss called.

"Huh? Yess, Miss."

"Aren't you going to go home."

"Oh...yes,home. Bye!" I ran off the stage, grabbing my bag and I ran out, my face gone completely red.

What just happened?

The next day, I arrived at school. The thing I dreaded sooooooo much. I had to act like I was Orihime's...boyfriend. I entered the classroom (today there was no rehearsal since me and orihime had to make Uryu believe that we... loved each other...) and saw Orihime. she walked up to me, looking down. "Umm... Ichigo..." she said. "So... today we...uhhh...yeah...so...what do we do?..."

Keigo suddenly jumped into my face... uhh...Keigo.

"IIII KKNNNNOOOOOWWW! Just, like, hold hands around the school and BOOM you're dating!" He screamed. He just couldn't get any louder. great. He just drew even more attention to us!

"Umm...okay then..." Orihime nodded.

Hold hands... Oh no...

What am I saying I hugged her and I KISSED her, but i'm still seriously freaking out. I'm not usually like this. normally I'm normal, cool, calm and collected Ichigo! But know... I don't know what's wrong with me... I can't even talk to her without feeling strange inside of me.

"Sure..." I held out my hand and so did Orihime. I gripped hers and I swear I could have almost died inside. ""

"So, where to next?"

"Umm... sitting down... I think we can let go for now." She said, releasing her hand.

I looked down to the floor. "Oh yeah..."

I walked away as fast as I could to my seat. As I sat down, I sighed and fell back into my chair.

 **Orihime's POV**

I had to do something. ANYTHING! I couldn't hold on for any longer! I ran to my seat and sat down, head-down. I had to hold his hand basically ALLL DAY LONG! Come on. Just calm down. It's not like it means much. It's just two people holding hands. That doesn't mean anything ... He doesn't like me and I just have to brace myself... all day...

Throughout the whole day Ichigo and I stuck togetther inbetween classes, we even had to eat lunch together. I was just silent throguh the whole thing, however. I didn't know what I should say, so what wa sthe point of saying anything, really. I held his hands, walking around the whole school as Uryu carefully observed us.

People around the school stared and actually believed that we were...dating, so I guess that means maybe Uryu will believe it. Or not. He's so annoying nowerdays, I really can't predict what he will ever say now.

The end of the day finally came and I swear my hand fell apart because of how long it was stuck onto Ichigo's all day. We decided we'd walk over to Uryu and discuss about if he 'believed it' or not. We walked over to him, our eyes glued to the floor and nothing else. "Uryu, could we please stop this now!" Ichigo begged once we arrived at Uryu's desk.

"Well... the thing is... I just don't feel it yet." He said, pushing up his glasses again.

Ichigo brought up his fist. "What? What did you just say to me?" His face was burning up.

"Yep, still nope..."

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU SAID THAT, YOU UGLY LITTLE THING PIECE OF DIRT THAT I WANNA PUNCH IN THE FACE AND STAB WITH A KNI-"

"ICHIGO!" I screamed, pushing him back.

"Sorry... I just got a little...over-the-top...he he he..." He laughed as I smiled.

"Yeah, so, being girlfriend and boyfriend doesn't just mean holding hands around the school!" Uryu passionately annouced, like he was making the speech of the century. "It's about sharing love between two people who feel a need to be together!"

"Nice words of wisdom, Uryu, but I'm getting REALLY annoyed now. What the hell should we do now?!"

"I dunno." He said as him grabbed his bag. "You're the ones in love."

I slapped my head.

"Great." Ichigo said. "Just great."

I laughed.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I'm going home. I need some sleep." Ichigo sighed and walked out of the classroom.

I really feel like stabbing Uryu right now... soooooooooooooooooo much... whoo...what's wrong with me...geez...

 **ICHIGO'S POV**

The next day, like usual, due to the 'Master Uryu', I dreaded to go to school, but when I did Orihime found me again. "Uhhh...sooo...what's happening now?" She said.

I tried not to blush or make a large growl sound from my stomach. "Uhh..." I began "I guess we should try to find another technique to make Uryu believe tha we...are...you know..."

"Together..." she whispered.

Yep. I did it. Blushed. UUUUGGGHHHHHHH!

"Yep... so what shall it be?"

"Uhhh... let's ask Keigo. He knows."

"Yes. He knows the ways!" I laughed. Did she laugh too? No. That's just me, I bet.

We walked over to Keigo who was in the centre of a big crowd. Great. More people to just watch and stare at us. He was telling another one of his stories again and people actually seemed to be interested. Wow.

"OOOOHHHHHH! HHHEEEYYYYY! ICCCCCHHHHHHIIIIIIIIGGGOOOOOOOOOO! HEY HEY MY FRIEND! WHOOOPPP!" Keigo yelled like a maniac.

"Hey, Keigo, we need your help right now. Like, a lot!" I whispered as I hoped that no one would hear me.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH! SSSSSUUUUUUURRRRRRREEEEEEEE! What is it?"

"Uhh...welll..." Orihime began.

"Oooohhhh... Uryu didn' feel it again, did he?"

She shook her head.

"Alright, then. How about you just kiss all day? Yep, AAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL day!"

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Yep like whenever you get the time, just kiss."

"What!? No!"

"No!" Orihime repeated.

I don't care if I get to kiss her or not. Not like this. I don't want to do this. People can't just tell us what to do.

"We're not doing that!" We yelled in unison.

"We aren't just gonna do what everyone tells us to do!" I added.

"What did you just say? What was that? ..." A familiar voice called from behind Orihime and I.

"What? Did I just hear something?" The same voice said.

We turned to see Uryu up in our faces.

"AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GEEZ, URYU! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"Ohh. Did I just hear that you weren't gonna do what I say?"

"Ohhh... uhh...ummmm..."

"Don't mess with the power!" Uryu waved about his arms and backed away into the darkness again.

"Okay then..."

"The power!" His voice whispered from the dark.

"Orihime," I said. She turned around and nodded at me.

"Yeah..." she whispered.

"Let's just not do that."

"Mmmm-hmmm"

We walked away and Keigo started screeching again about some weird thing that happened on Sunday.

"Let's just walk around again."

Orihime nodded again and we ran out of the classroom as fast as we could. Geez. Sometimes I actually think he needs to be put on some _serious_ medication.

 **RUKIA'S POV**

Today during English Orihime was acting suuuuuppppeeeerrr weird! She was going crazy. I mean all she talked about was killing Uryu...yes, killing! She doesn't seem like that sort of girl but she acted sssssssssssssssssooooooooooo much more different this time.

"Hey, Rukia, don't you ever feel like grabbing a sharp knife and just...ya know...stab somebody...just because you feel like it?" Orihime said in the most casuall way.

"WHAT THE HELL, ORIHIME!? NO! OF COURSE NOT! Oh, well other than that bad guy in my book... but, other than that...WHAT THE HELL, ORIHIME!? NO! OF COURSE NOT!" I yelled. The whole class stared at me and the teacher looked back at me like I had just screamed 'WHAT THE HELL, ORIHIME!? NO! OF COURSE NOT!'... oh wait...I did... never mind. "Sorry, miss... he he he..."

"Rukia... geez...calm down...what's the heck? That's like the third time you've done that!" Keigo whispered at the side.

I glared and him, then looked back at Orihime, who was using her pencil to jab and stab her desk... what the? Umm... She looked like some psychopath...okay...

"Ya know... Just to stab somebody."

"No. No, I _don't_ know."

"Just to hear that sound: KSSHHHHHHHSHFSHINGGSSHFF... yeah...great times...ha ha...fun stuffs... yep..."

"Ummm... I think that now I am kinda disturbed... and very worried about you..."

"Ya know, just do feel that joy of being a mass-murderer."

"MASS-MURDERER!?"

The class stared at me again.

"Ohhh... sorry...he he..."

"I'm concerned now, Rukia. Geez..." Keigo said as he pointed his pen at me.

"Oh, you're concerned about me! And not about Orihime and her mass-murder talk!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh... nothing... uuuuhhhhhgggghhhhh!" I moaned.

Keigo raised one eyebrow. I'M NOT THE WEIRD ONE HERE! GEEZ!

Orihime continued to stab her desk and now her piece of paper.

"LIke, ya know... when you just wanna go into a shop downtown and enter like you're some theif and grab and knife and then just stab someone because they're ugly!" She continued to say like a lunatic.

"Orihime... I am seriously concerned right now."

"Yeah... I'm going crazy... he he he... just leave me be..." She dropped her pencill and instead picked up her pen and she gripped it hard. "Yep, now it's the pen. The big guns!" She started stabbing her table again, but now with much more force.

"No. I am more than concerned." I said, staring at her stab and jab and jolt at her desk more and more. " _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_ more than concerned."

The English lesson finished and I was so concerned about Orihime and her 'mass-murder' speech, I had to visit Ichigo about what was _actually_ wrong with her. I walked over to his desk at the end of lesson, where he was pasking up all his stuff. He stood in front of his desk and he threw his books into his bag, not caring much about it at all. I tapped him on his shoulder and turned around.

"Hey, Ichigo." I said as I let go of his shoulder.

"Sure, what is it?" Ichigo said as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Well..."

"NO! STOP!"

"What?!"

"Is it about bunnies or your stupid Rodriguez book?!"

"No. Do you want it to be!?"

"Guess."

"Yeah!?"

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Ye-"

"N-"

"No..." I sighed.

"Good girl!" He patted my head like I was some stupid little dog. I was definitely gonna get him back for that pretty soon.

"So, as I was saying... ahem... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ORIHIME!?" I took a deep breath. "WHOOO! Yeah, so... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ORIHIME!?"

"Orihime?"

"Yep. She's going absouletely _crazy_ with a capital 'C'!"

"Ohhhh... yeah... has she been going on about the 'mass-murders' and all that again?"

"How'd you know?!" I exclaimed.

"She's been doing that for a while. So have I. You can't blame her, though!" Ichigo kicked in his chair.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Keigo walked by us. "Even after lesson too, Rukia. What's wrong with you?" He left the classroom.

"That idiot..." I whispered as my head flew into my palms.

"Nothing. Uryu is really annoying. Like _really_ annoying and that is with not just a capital 'R', capital everything! I feel like just walking up to him, grabbing a knife out of my bag and just stabbing him. Yes. Stab him. In his heart. And he will perish. Forever. He he he he..." He laughed a very evil laugh - not a very good one, but at least he tried. Ha ha. Not really...

"Yep. And that is just completely normal." I laughed to myself and left the room.

Throughout the course of the day, Uryu started doing his rehearsals again, but only the scenes without the characters Katsu and Honoka (Ichigo and Orihime) while they had to pretend that they were dating. Everybody kept coming up to me and telling me how much they wanted to stab Uryu because they had to do the scenes again and again, but still...seriously?! And I mean, _everyone_. WHAT THE HECK! I seriously do not understand what is going on. I mean, even Chad was going crazy. And he didn't usually do anything like this. He's always so quiet and... what the heck!? "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" I screeched.

"RUKIA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? What is actually wrong with you!? Why am I even friends with you!? Geez!" Keigo said as he walked by me. I swear, he's like following me everywhere I go now!

"Oh, so I'm the one whose crazy here! That just makes _soooooooooo_ much sense!" I said to Keigo.

"STAB URYU! STAB URYU! STAB URYU! DIE! DIE!" Chad screamed repeatedly like a lunatic.

I sighed and I left the room and after a few seconds I opened the door again. "I am sorry, but I forgot to take my bunny pictures!" I entred and grabbed my bunny pictures from a chair I left them on. "I'm so sorry, Rodriguez, you'd know i'd never do this to you, but i'm just so full of anger right now, I don't know what else to do!" I said to my pictures of bunny Rodriguez. I tore the side of one of my bunny pictures, letting out all my rage, anger and fury.

"SERIOUSLY, RUKIA! UUUHHHHH! YOU RIPPED THE SIDE OF THE BUNNY! YOU ARE JUST CRAZY! Do you seriously need to see a doctor or something, because i'm actually concerned?!"

I hit my forehead so hard that I almost fell over. (A/N - Again. That weird red anime mark thingy on the head - what even is that?)

"And now you're even turning on yourself! Geez! Rukia, just calm down!"

I walked over to the A.C and turned it on. "Okay, then, I think that we are just all _very_ tired and we are all _very_ hot, okay. So, let's just relax and talk about our feelings! CALMLY!"

"Alright, but I think that you should definitely go first because I am concerened, man." Keigo said as he walked to her.

"Oh, kill me now!" I said as I sighed and walked over to the wall. I started to slam my head on the door, repeating "Kill me, just kill me...".

"No man. Like, _seriously_."

So now he decides to be serious... uuugggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!

 **ICHIGO'S POV**

Uryu kept on popping up behind Orihime and I, screaming "THE POWER! DON'T MESS WITH THE POWER!" like an idiot. We seriously had to run, and I mean full-power, _RRUUUUNNNN_ away from that freak. I mean, he got Orihime stuck up in a tree! Don't ask. He just did. I tried to find her and I finally realised she had jumped into a tree once I saw a huge orange blob in the leaves and branches.

"Orihime!" I called out.

"Ichigo?" Her nose stuck out of the leaves. Then her face popped out.

"Orihime? What's wrong!? Why are you in a _tree_. What the..."

"Oh. This" She pointed to her head suck out of the tree. She looked around at the ground and jumped out. "I'm hiding."

"What?"

"From... the...the _power_." She whispered. When she whispered the words 'the power' her voice went quieter than before. "HE'S COMING!" She screamed, as she jumped onto my back. She gripped onto my shoulders tight and her legs wrapped around me as if I was giving her a piggy-back ride...wow...she was so close to me I almost forgot how to breath... I tried my best no to go completely red, drop her on the floor and run away. I didn't run away but I did blush a little. It was...actually...nice... She smelt of roses... She was suprisingly light, consedering what she ate everyday.

"Orihime?" I said, trying for my voice not to crack up. I looked back at her and once I saw her bright, beautiful orange hair and her stormy grey eyes I was sure to drop her and literally _die_ inside of me. I'm so glad that I could still hold her up, but the butterflies inside me did fly around and around crazily.

"SHHHHHH! He's coming! The power!"

"You mean, Uryu? " I said, not looking back at her again.

"Mmmm-hmmm, Uryu... The power... he'll kill me if I don't say that..."

"Ummm..."

"Here he comes! Quick! Hide me! You too!"

"HEY YOU, STRAWBERRY, ORANGE! "Uryu screeched as he approached us.

"NO! HE SAW ME!" Orihime cried out as she jumped off my back. I was half slightly happy as I didn't have to worry about _COMPLETELY EMBARRASING MYSELF IN FRONT OF HER,_ and I was also half sad. I didn't want the moment to end.

"So... Strawberry...Orange...think you could of got away with still not dating each other!"

"Yeah. " I said, with no expression on my face. Since Orihime had lifted the weigh of my shoulders (literally and figuartely) as she got off them, I felt I was boosting with over-flowing confidence. "Listen, Uryu, the power or whatever,"

"TTTTHHHHHEEEEEEEEE PPPPOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWEEEEERRRRRRR! DO NOT MESS WITH THE POWER!" Uryu screeched like a maniac (that's gotta be like the 100th time I swear).

"Well," I glared at Uryu in the eye, "I _AAMMMMM_ messing with the power, and there isn't anything that you can do about that!"

"...Uhhh..." Uryu looked confused and he backed up.

"YEAH YA BETTER!" I screeched.

He lowered his legs and fell on the floor, bowing before me.

"Umm... alright..."

"You..." Uryu began, "are my new master... your awesomeness!"

"Uhhh... alright... so, will you finally stop telling us what to do and lead the play properly!?"

Uryu nodded. "Yes, master. With all respect! I swear!"

"Good. No run along!" I said as I pointed to the door back inside the building.

Uryu got up and ran all the way down the fiedl that we stood in, back inside the building, tripping over a few times as he did. I nodded and swept the dust of my hands. "And that... is that..." I laughed.

Orihime looked up at and there it was again - me not trying to blush and not trying to die inside and not trying to fall on the floor and crawl up in a ball and scream for hours, wait that's new.

"Ichigo..." she began as she put her hands on my shoulders (oh gosh... now what... her hands are on me...uhhhh...ummm...)"You are my new hero!"

She smiled and laughed and jumped around grafecully. She looked really cute as she bounced around and rolled in the grass and flowers. Oh, shut up, Ichigo!

"No problem, Orihime!" I smiled at her too trying not to completely flip out in front of her, "Let's go tell the others and get the rehearsals started!" I grabbed her arm, now feeling a little more confident than before because of what I had just done and we ran back inside where the rest of the class was.

 **ORIHIME'S POV**

We had finally told the class about Ichigo's aaaaaawwwwwweeesssssoommmmmeee comeback at Uryu and the rehearsal's started. Uryu didn't direct them, however, so our teacher just took his role. Uryu just sat behind the stage, crying to himself "The power is dead... the power is dead...". Poor guy. Anyways, rehearsal was back on and the play was coming up soon. I WAS READY! Well... I mean except for that one part... when... when I k... ki...kiss...Ichigo... yeah... he he he...

Yeah, so, ANYWAY! I'll stop talking about that.

"Okay then, class, this play is really shaping up for the big performance! So today it is Tuesday and the play will be this Friday, so prrreeeeppppaaarrreeee! Now that Uryu's out we are finally looking good. We just need to add in some tweaks in some scenes and then piece it all together!" Miss annouced as the crowd cheered. "So, now let's fix... uhh... scene 9! Scene 9! We need Chad and Rukia and the exras for this scene! Come on!"

As some people came on and off for scene 9, which I wasn't in, I couldn't stop, and I mean, _couldn't stop_ thinking about Ichigo during his stand-up to Uryu. He looked so brave and heroic... and really cute... he he he...

The rehearsals ended, day by day and the whole play was pieced together. Every scene looked it's best, as good as it could, all the scenes were in order - and so were all the characters, Mizuiro had finished making every single prop there was to be made and the whole play was ready to be performed.

 **ICHIGO'S POV**

The day had finally arrived. Friday. The big day. The play was after school at 5 it was around 11:20 during the day. I sat in my English class and we got to work in groups for our task, and so my group was of course, Orihime, Rukia, Chad and... Uryu...

"So..." I began, trying my best to lead the group. "What should we do? Any ideas?"

"OOOHHH! OOOOHHHH!" Rukia screamed.

"No."

"Hey! What? You didn't even listen!"

"Is it something about bunnies?"

"No!"

"Ahem... really?"

"UHHH! Fine then, it is!"

"Then no. How about you, Chad?"

Chad shook his head. "Nothing comes to my mind, really."

"Orihime?"

She shook my head too.

"Oh... okay... uhhh...how about you?" I looked at Uryu, giving him a forced smile and a 'Do it or you're dead!' look secretely.

"THE POWER!" Uryu screamed. "ThE pOWeR! tHE pOwEr! The power... the power... Uryu..."

"Ummm... Uryu, could I ask you something?" I questioned as I tossed around my pencil, trying to dial down the awkwardness.

"Yes..." He said, his craziness caliming down a little.

"What made you, no offence, TOTALLY CRAZY!?" I dropped my pencil and Uryu looked intensely at me.

"Oh... well I'm not quite sure... but... I do recall something..."

"What is it!? Because I'm sure that couldn't have been you. You're too boring." The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, this once..."

 **Flashback/**

 **URYU'S POV**

I walked down the road until I reached that guy that Ichigo knows shop. Urahara, that's his name, yeah. I entered the shop just becuase I was in the neighbourhood. Uraharu, that guy with the stripey green hat wasn't in. Only the trouble-some boy and that other girl who stood at the back, scrubbing the walls. I believe there names are Jinta and Ururu or something. I entered and bowed.

"Oh. Hey." The little boy with the white scruffy hair said as he swept up the floor with an old dirty broom. "Whaddya want with us?"

"Oh... just seeing if there's anything worthy in stock..."

"Well we've just go some new stuff over in the right if ya wanna check." He put no emphasise in his words. He wasn't a very good salesmen, to be honest.

"Thanks." I turned to check and there were three big wooden boxes with 'NEW STOCK' painted on it in big, white letters with white paint.

I scanned the shop with my eyes and saw something. A sweet or something. "Hey," I began to ask the little boy, "what is this?"

"Oh...uhh...that's a coolness sweet. It up's the coolness of you... like...uhhh... your clothes and your attitude and stuff... yeah...yeah...sure ya want that,right?"

"Hmmmm... Sure, I'll try it out!"

"Alright. I'll get that for you."

"YES! QUINCY CLOTHES SHALL BE AWESOME! I WILL CHANGE THE HISTORY OF COOL QUINCY CLOTHING! WHHOOOOO!" I screeched.

...

 **URYU'S POV**

"And next thing I knew, the boy smirked, I ate it and my coolness..."

"Your still not cool." Ichigo butted in.

"Uhh..."

"Sorry, just had to..." Ichigo sniggered and Orihime blushed, obviously.

"Yeah, so that didn't work."

"You even admit to be not cool..." Rukia added, "That's sad... Even Rodriguez feels sorry for you."

"WOULD YA COOL IT WITH THE RODRIGUEZ JOKES!" Ichigo screamed, his face burning up.

"AHEM!" I continued to speak. "The little boy must have told me the wrong thing by accident and that made me crazy, but it should wear off now. But, no-one and that means _NO-ONE_ ever speaks of this again!"

"Well," Ichigo said. "I don't think that Jinta did that by accident..."

"Yep..." Rukia added. "He is pretty evil..."

"We'll go there at lunch and check."

The group nodded and we suddenly relaized that we hadn't got any of the work we were meant to do done at all and we rushed to it.

Lunch had began and Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Chad and I had decided to visit the Urahara's shop to check with Jinta about that so-called 'coolness sweet'.

"MR HAT AND CLOGS HERE WE COME!" Ichigo screamed.

"Hat and clogs?" Orihime questioned.

"Just a nickname."

We ran down the roads, rushing to the shop so that we could get back in time for a final full rehearsal before the real thing afterschool. We ran and ran until we reached the shop where that little boy, Jinta, kept sweeping and sweeping away with his broom. The other girl, Ururuwas also there and so was Uraharu. "Hey!" Urahara said in his calming tone. "Welcome!"

"Hey," Ichigo said, glaring at Jinta, "Listen, we need to know about some of your new stock... there's been a little problem..."

"New stock?"

Ichigo nodded and I did too. "This little boy sold me something the other day and there were some side efects to it." I added.

Jinta started laughing and covered his hands. "Ha... ha ha ha..." His voice started to grow louder and louder. "He... he he he... ha ha... NO!... I CAN'T TAKE IT! This is just toooooooo hilllarious!"

I glared at the little boy. "What is it?!"

"I sold... I sold ya..."

I looked around and spotted the crate of sweets that I took.

"That!" I said as i pointed to the crate Urahara stood next to.

"This is the..." Urahara began, "CRAZY TABLETS! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE ONE OF THESE! JINTA! I TOLD YOU THESE WEREN'T READY TO BE SOLD!" He flipped the sign that read 'NEW STOCK' and just on the other side was 'DO NOT TOUCH'.

"I-I'm sorry... I just hate that guys sense of clothing..." Jinta tried to stop himself from dying of laughter.

"HEY, WHAT!?" I screamed.

"Jinta!" Urahara screeched. "I'm so sorry," His calm tone returned once more. "A little accident occurred it seems..."

I sighed.

"From once you ate it," Urahara threw the sweet - uh, I mean tablet - back into the crate, "It will take around 2 weeks to get you back to normal."

"Well... that's today."

"Great... he he he he... sorry about that..."

"No problem... yeah..." I laughed.

"Well, at least that's sorted." Ichigo said, looking a little bored.

"Guys, we've got to get to school, quick! The rehearsal is starting in 10 minutes!" Orihime said, already turning to run back.

Ichigo nodded and the group ran off. Ichigo saluted as he ran down the road into the fog.

Urahara saluted back.

To be honest, I thought that there'd be a little more to that... but... yeah...

 **ORIHIME'S POV**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMM FFRRRRRRRREEEEAAAAAAKKKKKIIIIIINNNGGG OUUUTTTTT RRRIIIIGGGGHHHHHHTTTT NNNNOOOOOOOWWWWWW! THE PLAY IS TODAY AND I HAVE TO DO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL THE LOVE SCENES WITH ICHIGO! I CAN'T DO THIS!

The play was on at 5 and it was now 4 so we had an hour to get into costume and prepare props and all the scenes. I was about to prepare for my role and I was so scared that the butterflies inside were creating an even bigger storm in my stomach...

Oh no...

This isn't gonna end well...

 **So, how'd ya like it!? In the next chapter, the play will beeeeegggggggiiiiiiin! Finally! And that means Orihime and Ichigo's big kissing and aaaaaaallllllllll the love scenes! So... I'll be sure to write soon! Goodbye for now!**

 **Uryu: No one talks about that...little incident...he he he...**

 **Ichigo: Yeah...sure...we won't... *sniggers behind hands***

 **Orihime: *Smiles and laughs also***

 **Ichigo: *Smiles***

 ***Awkward scilence***

 **Uryu: NO ONE SPEAKS OF IT!**

 **Ichigo: ...he he...yeah... the power! *Continues to snigger***

 **Orihime: Power... *giggles**

 **Uryu: ALRIGHT! TIME TO GET OUT THE BOW! THE QUINCY IS COOOOOOOMIIIIIIINNNNGG TO DESTROY ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

 **Ichigo: Uhhhh...okay...**

 **Okay then... maybe the tablet hasn't fully worn off yet... he he he... BYE!**


End file.
